Maudite Guerre
by nefertiti43
Summary: Une Guerre terrible, portant malheur à une famille qui aurai pus vivre heureux. Mais encore une fois Séverus et Hermione n'ont pas le droit au bonheur. One-shot.


Coucou à tous, je me décide enfin à poster mes petites créations sur ce site de . Je suis une grande fan de fictions avec des préférences pour certains couples. Normale, comme tout le monde. J'écris beaucoup sur le couple Hermione/Severus étant mon préférée mais je ne cache pas la possibilité de faire sur d'autre couple comme avec Draco ou tous autres serpentards. Et oui j'ai une grande préférence pour les serpentards. Enfin bon je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie car là n'est pas le sujet. C'est l'un de mes premiers one-shot, qui est posté sur un autre site aussi donc pas d'inquiétude, ni de plagiat à avoir. De plus s'il y a une moindre ressemblance avec une autre fiction ceci n'est qu'un pur hasard.

Ensuite, je mets en avant le fait que ce magnifique univers avec ces décors et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de que je vénère comme une déesse pour ce magnifique monde et univers qu'elle nous a donné.

Enfin voilà, désolée pour tous ce petit « bla bla » et je vous laisse à votre lecture qui je l'espère va vous satisfaire. Je tenterais de répondre aux reviews assez rapidement si jamais j'en ai quelques-unes. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

 **Maudite Guerre**

Mise en contexte :  
\- Dumbledore est mort – Le trio d'or à fait sa 7ème année – Pendant leur 7ème année, ce fût MacGonagal la directrice qui fût mise au courant du rôle d'espion de Séverus Rogue – Pendant sa 7ème année, Hermione est tombée amoureuse de son professeur de Potions, ils se sont déclarés leur amour et devinrent amant – Hermione et Rogue se marièrent pendant les vacances d'été (juillet), Harry et Ron l'acceptèrent à contre cœur juste pour faire plaisir à Hermione - En début août, seulement Ron et Harry sont partis à la recherche des Horcruxes – Rogue fût nommer directeur de Poudlard suite à une attaque de Voldemort qui blessa gravement Minerva , Il proposa le poste de professeur de potion ainsi que la direction de la maison Gryffondors à Hermione, qui l'accepta tandis qu'il enseignera les D.C.F.M. – Luna Lovegood se vit proposer le poste de métamorphose en attendant le retour de Macgonagal vers Noël – tout en conservent son poste de professeur, Hermione tomba enceinte et accoucha d'une petit fille en Avril du nom de Aurora.

Harry et Ron venait de pénétrer dans la salle sur demande avec l'aide de Ginny et Hermione. Revoir tous les membres de l'A.D et quelques élèves leur firent chaud au cœur. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur départ qui remontait au début août, et on était en juin. Il ne fallait pas traîner, alors Harry et Ron expliquèrent le pourquoi de leur venue : Le diadème de Rowéna.  
Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Rogue, celui-ci, debout et regardant par la fenêtre le soleil qui commençait sa descente, était en discutions avec Minerva qui était debout à coter du bureau. Malgré son retour et rétablissement, Minerva n'avait pas repris son poste de Métamorphose le laissant à Luna jusqu'à la fin de l 'année, et aidait Séverus à gérer l'école.  
\- C'est pour bientôt Minerva…, dit-il d'une voix éteinte, Monsieur Potter est entré dans l'école…  
Minerva prit un air encore plus grave sachant ce qui allait se passer maintenant.  
\- A ton avis Séverus, combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?  
Son regard quitta cette descente de soleil pour se planter dans les yeux de sa collègue.  
\- Quelques jours… Voir quelques heures…  
Minerva était dépitée. La porte s'ouvra sur une Hermione affolée.  
\- Séverus ils sont ici… Pardon Minerva j'ai dû vous interrompre.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on parlait justement de ça.  
Il lui fit un chaste baiser.  
\- Alors que faisons-nous ? Demanda Minerva.  
\- Hey Rogue ! Y'a des bruits qui court parmi tous les morveux ! Le petit Potter serait ici apparemment !  
Rogue reprit son air froid et distant, les Carrow venait d'entrer dans le bureau et lancèrent des regards mauvais aux 2 femmes présentent.  
\- Rassemblez tous les élèves sans exception dans la grande salle d'ici 10 minutes ! dit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
Les 2 Carrow partirent en ricanant.  
\- Minerva, tu vas pouvoir mettre en place ce dont on n'a parlé.  
Celle-ci acquiesça. Elle les regarda tous les deux en leur faisant un fin sourire triste, puis quitta le bureau directorial. Séverus se ré-approcha d'Hermione et lui prît les mains.  
\- Hermione prend Aurora avec toi et partez vous cachez toutes les deux ! ordonna-t-il.  
Elle commençait à s'énerver et son courage se fit sentir.  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais partir d'ici tout en laissant mes amies et mon mari se battent au risque de se faire tuer !  
\- Je ne veux pas perdre ma femme et ma fille à cause de ton stupide courage gryffondorien !  
Hermione se mit à faire les cents pas en réfléchissant tout en le fusillant du regard.  
\- Bon sang Hermione soit raisonnable !  
\- Si je peux me permettre, il y a peut-être un moyen…  
Une petite voix plutôt cristalline venait de parler.  
\- Oh non ! Grogna Rogue.  
Hermione se rapprocha du tableau, suivit par un Séverus un peu retissant.  
\- Vous êtes Dilys Derwent, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione.  
La femme acquiesça. C'était une femme un peu âgée, avec le même style vestimentaire de Minerva.  
\- Vous pourriez peut-être faire comme Rowéna Serdaigle pour sa fille au temps de La Guerre Des Fondateurs.  
Le couple se regarda, puis reposèrent leur attention sur ce tableau et l'incitèrent à poursuivre.

5 minutes après, Séverus sortis du bureau et se dirigea vers la grande salle. (C'est le moment du film ou Harry et Rogue s'affrontent dans la grande salle jusqu'à ce que Séverus s'échappe).

Hermione avait appelé un elfe et lui demanda de lui apporter une corbeille avec un couvercle dans ses appartements, puis elle partie du bureau en 4ème vitesse vers ceux-là.  
Quand elle rentra dans la chambre de sa fille, celle-ci ne dormait plus et regardait son mobile tournoyé au-dessus d'elle. Hermione la regarda en souriant et lui caressa la joue. Sa fille était mignonne avec des joues rosies, quelques cheveux frisés noir sur sa petite tête, et des yeux noisette foncé. Puis Hermione se mit à fouiller dans les placards et tiroirs de la chambre. Elle l'habilla d'un pyjama chaud bleu ciel et lui mit une fine chaine en or autour du cou et la cacha sous le pyjama, prit 2, 3 peluches quelles rétrécies et mit dans les poches de sa robe, puis prit Aurora dans ses bras, ainsi qu'une corbeille en osier que l'elfe venait d'apporter et sortie en toute vitesse de l'appartement, direction le parc.

Dans la grande salle, Voldemort venait de faire son avertissement, la panique était présente mais Macgonagal prit les choses en mains. Elle donna l'ordre de faire évacuer les élèves en-dessous de la 6ème année, congédia les Serpentards dans leur salle commune. Harry donna quelques directives à ses amis puis partis chercher le diadème avec Luna, tandis que Ron et Ginny descendirent dans la chambre des secrets pour détruire la coupe.

Dans les cachots, à coter de l'appartement des Rogue, une porte cachée derrière une statue protectrice : Une réserve de potions, un homme vêtu de noir buvait une mixture couleur doré, avant de disparaître par un passage secret…

Hermione courait le plus vite possible que l'autorisait ses ballerines compensé, la corbeille et Aurora dans ses bras, et venaient se rajouter les élèves qui couraient un peu partout. Quand elle atteignit les grandes portes donnant sur la cour d'entré, les autres professeurs lancèrent des sorts de protection. Hermione reprit sa course et arriva enfin au bord du lac. C'est essoufflée et sentent les larmes monter aux yeux, qu'elle s'agenouilla près du l'eau, posa la corbeille, rendit la taille normale aux peluches qu'elle disposa dans la corbeille, puis posa Aurora, enroulée dans une couverture, dans cette même corbeille.  
\- Il va falloir être fort mon bébé… Hermione avait les yeux remplit de larmes et sa voie commençait à trembler, …Après cette nuit… papa et moi… Une larme roula sur sa joue,... On viendra te chercher… et on sera très heureux tous les trois…  
Hermione lui chanta une petite berceuse, l'embrassa longuement. Et n'arrivant plus à retenir ses larmes ainsi que le cœur brisé de peut-être ne plus voir sa fille après cette bataille, elle ferma la corbeille sur sa fille endormie. Elle mit la corbeille dans l'eau, attachée à l'aide d'une corde à un bout de bois planter magiquement et lança des sorts pour empêcher la corde de cédée, ainsi que la stabilité de la corbeille accompagnée de diverses protections et la cacha parmi les roseaux. Elle jeta un dernier regard où se trouvait son trésor, et c'est le visage baigné de larmes qu'elle repartie en courant vers le château.  
Ron et Ginny avaient détruit la coupe et venais de rejoindre Harry et Luna qui avait trouvés le diadème dans la salle sur demande. Il ne restait plus que le serpent. Ils rejoignirent Hermione qui était avec Minerva à donner vie à des hautes statues de pierre. Hermione était blessé et angoissée au maximum, sa fille cachée et son mari qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie après sa fuite pour ne pas dévoiler sa couverture mais malgré tous ça, elle montrait un visage impassible et était déterminée à se battre aux coter de ses amis.

Une heure était passé, la nuit était tombée. Les deux camps n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient toujours dans la forêt interdite mais s'étaient rapprochés de la lisière pour avoir une vue directe sur le château.  
Une autre heure passa et toujours aucune trace de l'élu. C'en fût trop pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et donna le signal. Les membres de l'Ordre, placés aux niveaux des toits, donnèrent l'alarme.  
Les mangemorts fous furieux, détruisirent les protections et purent pénétrer dans la cour d'entrée se retrouvant face aux statues de pierre et à l'ennemie. Des rires sadiques se firent entendre parmi les mangemorts qui furent rejoins par les géants. Pendant quelques secondes, les sorts se stoppèrent, le temps d'observer ses ennemies et pour Neville dans profiter de trancher la tête de Nagini.  
Et le combat commença. Des sorts fusèrent de partout, les 2 camps se battaient avec force et une légère avance se fit pour les mangemorts qui n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur nombres de combattent, le restant attendant aux coter du Seigneur des Ténèbres le bon moment pour se joindre aux autres.  
Après 1h de lutte acharnée, des corps gisaient ici et là, une odeur de sang et de mort se faisaient sentir et rendait l'air chaud et irrespirable. Harry était caché sous sa cape, à la recherche de son ennemi mais ne le trouva point.  
Ron et Ginny se battaient dos à dos tandis qu'Hermione courrait pour échapper à un géant tout en lançant des sorts à droite et à gauche. Le camp des mangemorts fut mis en minorité très peu de temps car une seconde vague de Mangemorts rejoignirent les autres. Le camp de l'ordre commençait à s'épuiser, la grande salle servait d'infirmerie. Une fois les blessés soignés, ils repartaient se battent. Une demi-heure après, Hermione aperçu Séverus se battre contre Dolov mais aussi se protégeant des sorts de d'autres mangemorts, voulant lui faire payer sa trahison. Hermione voulût le rejoindre mais Bellatrix l'en empêcha.  
\- Tiens, tiens, la femme du traite ! Cracha-t-elle de dégoût.  
Le duel s'engagea. Hermione évitait tous les sorts de Bellatrix avec un peu moins de facilité que celle-ci, mais tenait bon.  
Harry cherchait Voldemort des yeux et finis par le trouver. Celui-ci s'approchait doucement de Séverus, brandit sa baguette et une lumière verte en sortie pour toucher la victime qui tomba au sol parmi d'autres corps. Harry pensa à la détresse qu'allait ressentir Hermione quand elle l'apprendra. Il se rapprocha de Voldemort et retira sa cape.  
\- Tom Jédusor, dit Harry le regardant droit dans ses yeux rouges. Voldemort afficha un sourire mauvais.  
\- Harry Potter ! Le garçon qui a survécu… tu as attendu que tes amis meurt pour toi au lieu de venir affronter ta destinée… Prépare-toi à mourir.  
Voldemort brandit sa baguette, tandis qu'Harry brandit la baguette de Dumbledore. Un éclair rouge et vert en sortit pour se percuter, et s'en suivit une longue série de sorts tous aussi puissants. Harry avançait, Voldemort reculait et celui-ci trébucha sur un corps parterre. Harry en profitât et lança le sort final.  
\- Avada Kedavra !  
Lord Voldemort touché en pleine poitrine se mit à brûler pour finir en tas de cendres. Le camp de l'ordre exprimait sa joie tandis que les mangemorts restant, paniqués, tentèrent de s'enfuir. Les blessés furent amenés dans la grande salle, déjà bien remplis. Des patrouilles pour trouver des survivants se mirent en place. Pendant ce temps, le trio d'or s'étreignit longuement. La peur de mourir, le règne de la Terreur s'était enfin terminé. La joie, le bonheur, la vie allait enfin reprendre ces droits. Tous les trois furent obligés d'aller soigner leurs quelques blessures et égratignures. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean… Tous leur amis étaient là et vivant.

Une fois ses plaies pansées, Hermione sortie en quatrième vitesse de la grande salle, direction le lac. Arrivée, elle s'étonna de ne pas trouver la corbeille. Pensent ne pas être au bonne endroit, elle se mit à chercher parmi les roseaux et finis par trouver le bout de bois et la corde. Hermione la regarda avec horreur : La corbeille n'était plus attachée au bout. La corde n'avait pas été coupée pourtant. Paniquant et craignant le pire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, puis tout en cherchant elle appela Aurora. Sa voix était cassée et voilée par les sanglots. Aucun signe de la corbeille, ni d'Aurora. Hermione pleura encore plus et tomba à genoux.  
\- J'ai tué ma fille… Je l'ai donné à la mort…  
Hermione était effondrée et pleurait comme un torrent. Combien de temps est-elle restée comme ça, elle n'en savait rien mais ce fût Kingsley qui la trouva. Des patrouilles cherchant des survivants avaient été mises en place et Kingsley en faisait partis. Il s'agenouilla en posant ses mains sur ces épaules lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione parla entre ses pleurs seulement pour se traiter et s'insulter de tous les noms. Kingsley ne comprenait pas, Hermione avait l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure dans la grande salle et il en avait conclu qu'elle n'avait perdu personne de proche.  
\- Il s'est passé quelques choses avec Harry ? Où est Séverus ? lui demande-t-il.  
Hermione releva d'un coup la tête.  
\- Séverus !  
Hermione regarda Kingsley, se releva et partis en courant vers la grande salle.

C'est une Hermione pâle, les yeux gonflés et rougis, essoufflée et paniquée qui fît son apparition. Hermione regardait partout, tous les visages mais ne trouva pas le sien. Ses yeux se mirent à piquer encore plus et sa vue se brouilla de nouveau. Harry l'ayant observé, se douta de ce qui se passait, s'approcha d'elle. Des larmes doublèrent quand le regard de Harry croisa le sien : il l'a prit dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis désolé mione…  
Elle versait des flots de larmes sur l'épaule de son meilleur amis.  
\- Harry… p… pourquoi… moi je suis… suis…encore en vie…j'ai…j'ai perdu toute ma famille…je…j'ai plus…plus rien…  
Puis sans prévenir, elle s'arracha de son étreinte et repartis en courant dehors.  
Hermione avait le visage trempé de larmes et les yeux brouillés. Elle avançait parmi les corps étendus et éparpillés au sol, l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient ainsi que les mares de sang laissé par certains lui donnait envie de vomir. Puis elle s'arrêta net. A quelques pas d'elle, un corps vêtu de noir et cheveux noir, allongé face contre terre l'avait attiré. Elle s'approcha, et de ses mains tremblantes et hésitantes elle retourna ce corps inerte : Son visage.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !  
Hermione se mit à crier, pleurant encore plus. Son cœur était mort, déchiré, transpercé de 1000 lames, comment allait-elle vivre sans les 2 amours de sa vie ? C'était impossible. Hermione s'allongea à ses cotés, se serrant le plus possible et posa sa tête sur son torse et pria la mort de venir la chercher.

Harry avait suivis Hermione de loin, voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état lui fendait le cœur. Il fût rejoins par Ginny, sa fiancée, le bras gauche dans un plâtre à cause d'un Macnair, et Ron qui n'avait que quelques hématomes et un œil eu beurre noir. Tous les 3, avaient le cœur brisé pour leur mione. Ginny fit signe à 3 aurors pour ramener dans la grande salle, le corps de leur ancien professeur. Ginny parvint à prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Voir son corps inerte se laisser porter sans aucune réaction, la rendit comme folle. Elle s'arracha des bras de Ginny et partie en courant. Ils étaient tristes pour elle et sachant qu'elle voudrait rester seule, ils retournèrent avec le corps dans la grande salle.  
Cette première journée depuis la mort du sorcier noir avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Les corps des mangemorts avaient été identifiés, puis brûlé. Tandis que pour les autres, les familles étaient venues les chercher. Seul le corps de Séverus Rogue, allongés sur un lit en bois sculpté et entouré de bougies, étaient resté au beau milieu de la grande salle. Etant le directeur actuelle de Poudlard et ayant eu un rôle majeur dans cette guerre, Harry voulût lui rendre un hommage à cette homme en lui faisant cette veillée funèbre. Peu de temps avant, il avait trouvé des fioles lui étant destinées dans le bureau du directeur : s'étaient ces souvenirs, ainsi que les preuves de son innocence et de son héroïsme.

Le soleil commençait sa descente. Hermione n'avait pas bougé et personne ne l'avait revue depuis le rapatriement du corps de Séverus. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, vidé de toutes énergies et n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle errait sans but dans le parc. La mort lui avait arraché tous son bonheur : d'abord sa fille qui a été engloutie par le lac noir par elle ne s'est quels moyens, ensuite son mari. Tous ces souvenirs avec eux, lui revenait en pleine tête. Remarquant un assombrissement, elle releva la tête et constata que le soleil venait de se cacher derrière…  
\- La tour d'Astronomie…, Elle l'avait murmuré.  
Elle marcha vers celle-ci, monta les escaliers et arriva tout en haut. Elle regarda le ciel devenu rose orangé rouge violet quand deux colombes, posées sur la rambarde s'envolèrent vers le soleil. Hermione, comme hypnotisée, les regarda tout en passant de l'autre coter de celle-ci.  
\- Séverus…Aurora… De nouveau ont sera réunis… Et cette fois-ci pour l'éternité.  
Elle regarda le soleil, puis ouvrant les bras, se laissa tomber dans le vide.


End file.
